Transformers: New Cybertron
by Surtur
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago, and don't particularly like it. But I hate writing things that nobody ever actually reads, so I thought I may as well put it up here. I'd still like to hear what you think, though, so review it if you can. Script format. Not


TRANSFORMERS: NEW CYBERTRON

TRANSFORMERS: NEW CYBERTRON

** **

**THE BLIND WITNESS, PART ONE**

_TEASER_

FADE IN:

At the beginning of the Fourth Cybertronian War...

A TEMPLE can be seen, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.The temple is surrounded by a desert, and a sandstorm is in its beginning stages.Suddenly, a shadow runs across the screen.Another angle reveals the being is making its way towards the entrance of the temple.Another being, a TRANSFORMER, is waiting for him at the doorway.The silhouette is revealed also to be a Transformer.

TRANSFORMER 1

You are late, Gradius.Our brothers are becoming impatient.

GRADIUS

I apologize.I ran into some... trouble on the way here.

TRANSFORMER 1

What kind of trouble?Decepticons?Were you followed?

GRADIUS

No, I do not think so.At any rate, we should hurry along. 

Have they already begun?

TRANSFORMER 1

(Turning around, heading into the entrance)

No, not yet, brother Gradius... you're sure you weren't followed?

GRADIUS

(following him)

Yes, brother, I'm sure.I would not have come here if I even 

_suspected_ I was being followed.We are safe, I assure you.

The two can be heard speaking to each other quietly, as the camera pans out.Another angle reveals another silhouette, leaning casually against a wall, out of sight of the two Transformers.After the two disappear into the temple, the silhouette gets up off the wall and begins walking towards the entrance.

TEMPLE INTERIOR - CHAPEL

A large number of Transformers can be seen conversing within the chapel.They are wearing sacred garments, with a mysterious symbol on the front.One Transformer is standing at the front of the chapel, behind a pedestal, ready to address the others.Transformer 1 and Gradius enter the chapel.KAIN, at the front of the chapel, speaks first.

KAIN

Brother Gradius, at last you join us.May we then, proceed?

GRADIUS

Yes, of course, Kain.I apologize to you all for my tardiness.

I understand your concerns, and agree that the sooner we get 

this done, the better.This will be a proud day for the universe.

KAIN

Indeed.The new order shall begin...

Suddenly, the silhouette we saw earlier steps into the chapel doorway.He is still in shadows, but the others notice him there.

KAIN

Who goes there?

STRANGER

(Folding his arms)

Gentlemen, I hope I am not interrupting anything...

(Steps out into the light)

I merely wished to witness this great event myself.After all, 

this truly _is_ a great day for the universe, is it not?A great 

event, indeed!

KAIN

(In anger, speaking quietly)

Megatron...

MEGATRON

(smirking)

Come now, Kain, you sound angry.Are you not pleased to see 

me?Let us not forget you once worked for the Decepticons.

KAIN

Once?I was under the impression the Tripedicus Council was

_still_ under Decepticon employ.

MEGATRON

Yes, well, the times have changed haven't they, old friend?

We are stronger, now.With Nemesis completed, your 

services are no longer... required.

KAIN

The Decepticons have _betrayed_ us?

MEGATRON

(In mock disbelief)

You sound shocked, old friend.You knew this was coming.

Why else would you keep this meeting of yours from us?

What is it you and your cult friends, here, planned to 

accomplish at this gathering, anyway, Kain?

KAIN

We plan to bring this universe into a new order.A _better_ order.

MEGATRON

Oh, _please_, Kain, you know as well as I, the Decepticons are 

the new order in the universe.The Tripedicus Council is 

nothing but an outdated cult, filled with religious fanatics like yourself.

You want to give this universe _order_, Kain?I will _show _you order.

Order is in the will of the Decepticons... and _I_ _am_ that will.

Megatron pulls out his rifle, and fires on the Transformer standing next to him, blowing his head off.He jumps back, and begins firing on all of the Transformers in the room, in a wide spread.Kain ducks behind the pedestal at which he was standing, and pulls a pistol from his holster, readying himself to fire on Megatron.Shouts of anguish can be heard as Megatron guns down the Tripedicus Council.A few manage to get their guns out and duck behind pillars all along the chapel.One attempts to fire at Megatron, stepping out from his hiding place.Megatron blows a hole through his chest.The others begin to fire at him, now, removing themselves from their own hiding spots.Megatron, out of ammo in his rifle, switches to his pistol.Evading their shots, he picks off the Transformers one by one.The chapel is now in disarray, its floor lined with the dead bodies of nearly 20 Transformers.Kain is the only Transformer left, still hiding behind the pedestal, holding his gun.Megatron begins walking towards the pedestal.

MEGATRON

Come on out, Kain.Hiding will do you no good.It's over.

KAIN

(shouting)

Not yet, Megatron!

Kain leaps out from his hiding space and fires at Megatron.Megatron leaps in the air, the blast barely missing him, pulls a knife from a pouch on his belt, and whips it at Kain, knocking the pistol from his hand. Kain grabs his hand in pain.Megatron, falling, kicks Kain in the head, sending him to the ground and then lands on his feet.He puts his foot on Kain's chest, and begins to press downwards.Kain shouts out in anguish.Megatron aims the pistol at Kain's head.

KAIN

(in pain)

Megatron... you fool... you have... no idea of the... power... 

of the council. You may... kill me, but... Tripedicus shall 

live on.We are... so much more... than you realize...

MEGATRON

(smirking distastefully)

Hmpf.You are wrong, Kain.By decree of the Decepticon 

High Council, you are now, _nothing_.

With the view on the gun, Megatron fires.

FADE OUT

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

103 years after the end of the Great Spark War...

Nothing can be seen but white.The screen is engulfed in it.The sound of a clock, ticking, is heard.Suddenly, a heartbeat is heard, and as the first beat, the lub, sounds, OPTIMUS PRIME can be seen for a moment, far in the distance.Once the beat ends, he disappears.When the second beat, the dub, sounds, we see him again, and then again he disappears as it ends.Now we hear breathing, very slow but very loud.It begins to get faster and faster, and then suddenly, from the left of the screen, OPTIMAL PRIMUS runs by and looks into the distance, where Prime was standing before, an expression of both outright shock and fear on his face.The breathing, not coming from Optimal can still be heard, getting even faster when suddenly...

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

(whispering)

OPTIMAL!

The screen goes black.The sound of the clock still remains.

WOMAN'S VOICE

(getting increasingly louder)

Optimal?

Optimal!

Optimal, wake up!

MAXIMAL HEADQUARTERS - MAIN HALLWAY, WAITING ROOM

Optimal awakens abruptly, shocked.He takes a moment to look around at his surroundings, noticing he is in a waiting room, very nicely decorated.The camera stays focused on Optimal, who now, drearily, looks up at the SECRETARY standing in front of him.She takes her hands off his shoulders, no longer attempting to shake him awake.

SECRETARY

Optimal, they are ready to see you now.

Optimal rubs his eyes with his hands.

OPTIMAL PRIME

Oh god, did I fall into stasis?How... how long have I been 

waiting?

SECRETARY

Three hours, sir.I apologize for the inconvenience, but 

they are ready now.

OPTIMAL

Yes, all right.I'd better not keep _them_ waiting.Wouldn't 

want to be rude.

The secretary smiles at him and walks back to her desk.Optimal gets up and walks over to a large doorway at the end of the hall, across from the chair upon which he was seated.He pulls it open, and steps inside.

MAXIMALIAN HEADQUARTERS - COUNCIL ROOM

The room is very dark, except for a dim light from a lamp in the centre of a long table.The seats around the table are occupied by the 12 members of the MAXIMALIAN HIGH COUNCIL: SUPREME COMMANDER FORTRAND, as well as DEXTRON, HERON, GELEF, SAUROK, TIREK, MARCON, REGENT, QUAN, FRITZ, ASGARD, BLEDOCK.They all look at Optimal as he enters the room.The Maximal at the head of the table,Fortrand, gestures to the seat at the back of the table, unoccupied.

FORTRAND

Optimal, if you'll kindly take your seat, we can begin.

OPTIMAL

(sitting down)

Of course, Commander Fortrand, although to be quite honest, I think 

I'd rather be standing up right now.You've kept me seated

for hours, sir.

FORTRAND

My most humble apologizes for that, Optimal, but the council 

and I had many things to discuss before we could meet with you.

The coming weeks shall be very important to the future of 

Cybertron.

OPTIMAL

And why is that?

FORTRAND

We will get to that in due time, Optimal.First let us review 

your record.How long have you been with the military, son?

OPTIMAL

In two weeks it will have been twenty-six years, Commander.

FORTRAND

Do you enjoy your work, Optimal?

OPTIMAL

I _do_, sir, very much so.

FORTRAND

Excellent, that's the kind of spirit I like in a Maximal.The

kind of spirit that has brought you to our attention in the first 

place.Could you tell me now, in your own words, precisely 

what it is you do for the military?

OPTIMAL

Um… well, sir, I suppose you could say I'm an insurance agent.

I work to ensure the Predacons, or any other threat to the 

Maximal empire remains subdued.My division of the 

military keeps track of such threats, and takes them out before

they can become a problem.

It's... part of why I enjoy my work so much, sir... my unit works to

keep Cybertron safe.

FORTRAND

Have you ever disliked your line of work, Optimal?

OPTIMAL

I... I don't exactly dislike the work I do, sir, I just wish I didn't

_have_ to do it.Things would be much better if my occupation 

didn't exist.

FORTRAND

Indeed...

OPTIMAL

Commander Fortrand, sir, please don't take offence, but I'd like 

to know why it is I'm here, before I answer any more of your 

questions.

FORTRAND

Hm.Then, perhaps, I should show you.

A large screen behind Fortrand activates, and a picture of a space station is portrayed.

FORTRAND

Do you know what this is, Optimal?

OPTIMAL

That... would be the Trion Space Station, wouldn't it?It was built 

centuries ago, to investigate the possibility of life other than the 

Transformers... or Quintessen.It's scheduled for demolition soon, 

isn't it?

FORTRAND

(smiling)

You are well educated about the affairs of Cybertron, aren't you, Optimal?

Indeed, due to technological advancements, it has been labeled obsolete, 

and will quite soon, be destroyed.However, it has been chosen, quite 

secretly by the council and I, to become the new symbol of peace for 

Cybertron.

OPTIMAL

Sir?I'm not sure I'm following you.

FORTRAND

You see, Optimal, a few weeks ago the Predaconian High Council responded 

to our requests for a complete world-wide cease fire.Not just a truce, but 

an alliance.We wanted world peace.We wanted Cybertron united at long last.

Apparently, so did the Predacons.

OPTIMAL

(in shock)

Sir, that's wonderful news!The Predacons are willing to sign a peace treaty?

The... the war is over?

FORTRAND

Yes Optimal, after all this time, true peace is within our grasp.And the treaty, 

as I'm sure you now realize, will be signed at Trion.

OPTIMAL

How exactly does this involve me, sir?

FORTRAND

We want you to be our head of security for the event.That is, if you want the

job.Think of it as an extension of your own occupation.You would be aiding in the

elimination of the greatest threat to Cybertron, imaginable: war.

OPTIMAL

General Fortrand, of course I'll do it!I... it would be an honour, sir.

DEXTRON

Excellent.Then it is settled.The treaty signing is scheduled for one week from 

today.We will arrange for new quarters to be set up for you in downtown Euclid.

OPTIMAL

The capital, sir?Why?

ASGARD

We want you nearby, while you begin your preparations.As well as when

you choose your new team, for this operation.We have prepared for you...

Asgard places aCompu-pad on the table, and slides it over to Optimal, who picks it up and begins to examine its contents.

ASGARD

... this list of those we believe would be ideal candidates. From this, you may 

choose your men.Have you any questions?We will, of course, update you as the 

event gets closer.

OPTIMAL

I'm not sure, sir, I can't think straight at the moment.I'm still a little shocked...

but if I have any...?

FORTRAND

You may feel free to contact us with them.I assume you know this information 

is classified.

If... there's nothing further, you are dismissed, officer.

Optimal gets to his feet, and salutes the Commander.

OPTIMAL

Thank you, sir, for this honour.I greatly anticipate the signing.

DEXTRON

As do we, Optimal.As do we.

Optimal stands in salute for a few more moments, then turns around and leaves, still carrying the Compu-pad.

QUAN

Are you sure this is a good idea, Commander?He does not seem like the 

kind of man we want heading this operation.If he were to learn too much...

REGENT

He may prove a liability.He may, in fact, become... dangerous.

FORTRAND

You needn't fear that, gentlemen.He will make an excellent witness.

The people will rally around a man like that.For the common good.

SAUROK

Yes, but what if they rally against _us_?

FORTRAND

As I stated, gentlemen, you needn't worry.Precautions have been taken.

Our plans will proceed accordingly.

The lamp in the centre of the table goes out.

FADE OUT.

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EROS HEADQUARTERS - MAIN ATRIUM

The atrium is filled with an audience of hundreds of Transformers.They are all wearing cloaks, and looking forward towards the stage at the front of the atrium, where UNITRIX, the LEADER of the EROS CLAN, is standing, ready to address his men.There is a low buzz of conversation filling the room, which quickly dies out, as Unitrix waits patiently to begin.When the room is in complete silence, he starts.

UNITRIX

My fellow brethren, I welcome you to this, the final meeting

of the Eros _clan_.From this day forth we shall be known as 

no less then the Eros _Dominion_.For on this day, we will march

into Euclid and take what is rightfully ours, the sons of Eros, god 

of Nobility!We will take Maximalia... and Cybertron itself!

CROWD

(loud cheers)

The camera pans out on this atrium, and moves into a smaller hallway behind it.A large metallic door can be seen.The crowd can still be heard as the camera continues to focus on the door.Just as it seems as though nothing will happen here, a few moments later, a spark can be seen along the hinge of the door.It stops for a moment, and then returns.Meanwhile, the crowd's cheers die down, and Unitrix begins to speak again.He is not shown, but his voice can be heard.

UNITRIX

Yes, my brethren, today shall be a glorious day for our kind!Eros,

even at this very moment, is looking over us, guiding us silently

towards that which is our destiny.Today we will _break_ down the 

doors to Maximalia!

The large metal door comes off its hinges, and falls to the ground.Two silhouettes can be seen behind the smoke cloud surrounding the doorway.The crash is not heard by the crowd.

UNITRIX

We will _enter_ its territory, storming in quickly and stealthily.

The two silhouettes walk into the complex, through the open doorway.They are wearing black masks, but their bodies are familiar.They quickly leap into a darkened area of the hallway and then glance at each other.Then, in unison, they remove their masks, and we see that these two silhouettes are actually CHEETOR and RATTRAP.Cheetor pulls a walkie-talkie from a belt around his waist.

CHEETOR

This is Eagle One to Red Leader: we are inside the complex, I repeat, we

are inside the complex.

RED LEADER

(over the walkie-talkie)

Good work, Eagle One, although it could've been done a little sooner.

CHEETOR

You can blame that on Eagle _Two_, Red Leader.He's not as fast as he 

was in his prime.

RATTRAP

Hey!Why don't you just shove it where the sun don't shine, Cheetor, 

cause I'm tired of all your complainin'.

CHEETOR

(smirking)

That's "Eagle One", Eagle Two.

RATTRAP

No, it's Cheetor.I ain't callin' you by no code names, buddy.Too

much effort on my part to remember them.

CHEETOR

It's too much effort to remember "Eagle One"?

Rattrap opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the walkie-talkie.

RED LEADER

Would you two both shut the hell up?It's a wonder they haven't 

discovered you yet, arguing like that.Now, look, we're running short 

on time.Inside sources indicate Eros will be making its attempt in 

roughly six hours.We want you to have them ready for arrest in 

ten minutes.Understood?

RATTRAP

Ten minutes?You crazy or something?There must be hundreds

of them out there, and you want us to take them all down in _ten_

_minutes_?There's no slaggin' way!

CHEETOR

Speak for yourself, Eagle Two.This cat's got all their numbers in

_six_ minutes, guaranteed.With or without a certain vermin's help.

RATTRAP

You really _are_ insane, aren't you, Cheetor?

CHEETOR

Not _insane_, Eagle Two.Just arrogant. 

Cheetor runs out of the shadows and begins making his way to the atrium entranceway.

CHEETOR

(calling back)

And it's _Eagle One_!

Rattrap stands shaking his head for a moment in annoyance, and then...

RATTRAP

Hey, wait up!

He begins chasing after Cheetor, who is already waiting in front of the entranceway, looking through a pair of binoculars into the crowd.

CHEETOR

I can see the stage from here.Unitrix is giving some kind

of speech.

RATTRAP

You needed binoculars to figure that out?I can hear it pretty clearly,

from here.Did I mention how much I hate that guy's voice?He 

sounds so... evil.

CHEETOR

Well, at least he's no Megatron.Count your blessings.Now, what

do you suggest is the best possible way to make it to the stage from

here?I say we go charging through the crowd, and fight our way up.

RATTRAP

Yeeaaahhh... I guess we could do that.Or we could do the smart thing

and take that route down there.

Rattrap points to a doorway much further down the hall.

RATTRAP

(mockingly)

Y'know, the stage entrance?I just figured that would make sense.But 

your kamikaze plan could work, too.

CHEETOR

Shut up, Rattrap.

RATTRAP

That's _Eagle Two_, buddy.


End file.
